Cannabis consumption has grown rapidly over the past decade. Many states in the United States have now legalized Cannabis consumption for recreational use and medical use. Additionally, entire countries such as but not limited to Canada have formally legalized the consumption of Cannabis. The intake of Cannabis is similar to that of other drugs wherein alteration of an individual's ability to execute physical tasks could be limited based on the amount ingested. Intake of Cannabis is done in many forms such as but not limited to oils, edibles and inhalation.
As with other chemical substances, such as but not limited to alcohol, legal limits of the amount present within the bloodstream of an individual have been established. As is known in the art, the presence of alcohol at a level of 0.08% in the blood is the predetermined amount in which once exceeded a person is considered to be impaired. Any individual that has a blood alcohol amount exceeding the aforementioned amount is legally prohibited from operating a motor vehicle. Cannabis intake parallels that of alcohol wherein there is a certain amount of Cannabis that can be ingested by an individual and their ability to operate a motor vehicle is unimpaired. Current protocols and/or systems do not provide the ability to test and certify the ability for an individual to ingest Cannabis and then be legally certified to operate a vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a Cannabis testing system that establishes testing protocols of an individual conducted subsequent ingestion of Cannabis wherein the system of the present invention includes but is not limited to the execution of tasks and the production of a certification to operate a motor vehicle.